Lyracions
by Nashira01
Summary: Mira is a Lyracion. She is a speices that is very rare and can speak to Leviathans. They are pared at birth to a ship and she was parred to Moya. This is her story. Begining at the death of Moya's first pilot to the end of the Farscape Movie.
1. Chapter 1

"How's Moya?" Nir asked. "I can't tell." Nir is a pilot. I just call her Nir because I don't know what else to call her. And also that's what I've called her my whole life.

"Not good. If only those peacekeepers hadn't put that control collar on her or I would be able to tell exactly what was wrong with her!" I replied. The door slid open and a commander and some troups came in.

"you have one last chance. I don't wish to do this." The commander said.

I jumped between Nir and the commander. "W-what are you going to do to Nir!" I yelled out.

"Grab the girl."He said, two of the peacekeeper solders came up and grabbed me. "Take her out of here and to a cell." He said.

"What are you going to do with Mira?" Nir asked.

"Don't worry. She won't be killed." He said.

"And how do I know that I can trust you? You are a peacekeeper for god's sake!" Nir asked.

"She's important to Moya. I don't know what she would do without Mira around." He said.

Nir sighed. "Fine."

The Peacekeepers dragged me out of the room. I screamed and tried to struggle out of their grip. They threw me into a cell and closed the door behind them.

"I guess I'm just going to have to escape from here." I thought.

I opened the vent and squeezed my little frame through the opening. I hurried through the passage ways up to the pilots den. I ended up at a vent that overlooked the pilots den. I couldn't hear what they were saying. But then I was able to hear this one word that I could hear.

"Fire."

Right after I heard this I Nir was hit with a barrage of bullets. She only let out a slight wail as they hit her. Then, she slumped over dead. They had just killed the pilot of Moya.

"No!" I yelled out kicking out the vent. They turned around surprised.

"I thought you locked her up!" The commander said.

"We did!" The two that 'locked me up' said.

The commander sighed. "Well we will need her soon. Just keep an eye on her."

"Yes sir."

I had no idea what to do. They had just killed Nir, the only thing next to Moya that I had ever known. But now all I am left with is Peacekeepers and Moya. This is going to be a hard life.


	2. Chapter 2

"What do you keep me alive for?" I asked.

"So you can help us with the new pilot. " The peace keeper commander said.

"But you killed the previous teacher!" I yelled.

"Please believe me when I say this, I didn't want to kill her. It was an order from higher up."

"Still you're the one that said fire."

"Yes and you can hate me for that if you wish." He said bowing his head. "But I need you to help me."

I looked at him puzzled.

"How?"

"We are going to give Moya the new pilot and I need you to make sure that he feels… comfterable. Will you help us? He is very nervous."

I sighed. " Sure."

He smiled. "Hood. Wait for me in the pilots den. I will come with him."

"Okay." I said and started to run to the pilots den.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"This will be Moya's new pilot." He said. I looked up and saw the peace keepers lowering him down. When he was lowered I could tell that he was scared. The commander went up to him and tried to calm him down. I climbed up onto the console to get a better look at him.

"Now then I am going to remove the muzzle. Stay calm." He said, removeing the muzzle.

The pilot started to speak in some language that even the translator microbes at the base of my brain couldn't understand.

"What is he speaking?" I asked.

"It's his ancient language. One word can contain a whole sentence or more." He caressed the pilots cheek. "Calm." I looked at the pilot as he calmed down.

"Is… this the ship?" the pilot asked.

"Yes." The commander said. " Her name is moya."

The pilot looked over at me. " Who's this? Is she a Lycracion?"

"Yes, I am." I said nodding. He nodded back at me.

" We are going to start binding you to Moya. Mira is going to stay up here with you." The commander said, then went down to the level below us.

I thought for a microt then said, "What about the natural binding process?" I asked.

"That would take to many cycles." He called up. "I believe that way is the best but I am instructed to to it this way."

"What?" The pilot asked.

"It's nothing to worry about." The commander said.

::::::::::::::; A couple of hans later. ::::::::::::::;;

"We're ready to turn Moya online!" A peace keeper announced.

"Okay." The commander said coming up to our level. " So did you hear that?" he asked me and the pilot.

" Yes." I said. The commander nodded and went back down. It took a couple microts till he said.

"Ready?"

"yes!" Both the pilot and I said.

"I… I will try not to call out." Pilot said.

"Oh… Trust me." The commander said. "You most likely will."

Moya jerked as she came back online. The commander was right. Pilot did yell out. I felt everyting that moya did and almost cried out myself.

"Where is she?" A voice said inside of my head. "Where is Nir?"

"Moya?" I called out.

"Yes?" she said.

I looked at the pilot then said inside of my head. "Nir is dead."


	3. Just an AN not part of the story at all

**AN: So this chapter is just to be as an Authors Note to ya'll. SO someone that goes by the name of janedoe, in my reviews, said "**If you dont know how to spell "leviathan" i wouldnt write a story about them... just a suggestion." **Now I would just like to state the fact that I've watched Farscape since I was about 2. So the fact that I've never looked up to spell leviathan doesn't mean that I shouldn't be writing a story about them. Not to sounds stupid or anything. But yeah. And just because someone doesn't know how to spell something doesn't mean that they shouldn't be writing a story about it…. That's stupid. And yeah I know it was just a suggestion but still. You don't know if the person knows the show really well or not. I have every season on regular DVD and just recently upgraded to Blue-ray. And I have the movie. … sorry for the outburst but that just really pissed me off. I take some small little things like that and I go all out. And if ya'll don't want me getting on any of ya'll either and schooling ya'll or whatever then I wouldn't suggest that you make reviews like that. I mean if it's a little comment on something that didn't make since, or just didn't follow the story line at all and things like that I can take. But just so ya'll know I have anger issues with certain things. Now I'm gonna leave it at that. **


End file.
